Vampires weakness
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: Damien Richards is a vampire which is the CEO of a magazine company. His human assistant Sophia,has an agreement with him,knowing what he is. Damien tries his hardest to fight his urges,but what happens when he finds out Sophia is affected to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My names Damien Richard,and I'm a vampire. This is a story about how one day,everything changed,and this started two years ago!

For god sake not again, I was only supposed to have one little taste but no I had to go drain her dry,I picked her up by her arms and dragged her across the floor to the cupboard doors. I opened the doors and pushed her in,I'm going to have to sort that out later. I went to my mirror and wiped the blood off my chin and then Sophia walked in. She knows what I am and let's just say were on a mutual agreement. She walked straight past me and dropped the papers on my desk then sighed.  
"Killed another person,I don't know how much more of this I can take,Damien" god how I love it when she says my name.  
"Sophia,I can explain" she was about to walk out but I flew In front of her and I could hear her heartbeat,it was magnificent. She wouldn't look me in the eye so I pulled her chin with my finger so she would look at me.  
"It was supposed to be a quick taste,you need to calm down ok,I haven't killed you,so why you even bothered" she gulped and finally looked me in the eyes.  
"Because Damien if you get caught,you will be killed" I looked her in those beautiful eyes and smiled,then someone came through my door,it was my second assistant Pam. Sophia then just walked out of my room. I turned round to Pam and she had a phone in her hand.  
"Sorry to interrupt,but there's a on the phone" I sighed then took the phone.  
"Thank you Pam" I took the phone and talked to ,about politics,he was an annoying friend of mine. After what seemed like forever on the phone I went out my office and locked my door,where's Sophia? I went to her desk and she had left a note saying she's gone home. I put on my leather jacket then walked out into the rain,great. I walked down the high street until I got to Sophie's flat,I knocked on the door,and she opened it. She looked at me confused.  
"If you haven't seen it's pissing it down and we need to talk" she sighed them stepped to the side to let me in.

She shut the door behind me and threw me a towel from the kitchen.  
"Thanks" I dried my face and hair then just left it on the sofa. A humans flat is so bright,weird. Sophia walked back in and just stood there with her arms folded.  
"So,why you in my living room?"  
"We could go into your bedroom if you really wanted" I could see a blush creep up her cheeks and she looked away.  
"Joking" she nodded then just came past me and sat on the sofa,mmm she smells like heaven. She ran her hands through her hair then looked at me.  
"So?"  
"Well why would you care,if I got killed"  
"You came over here for that" she rolled her eyes then I went to the sofa and faced her,and I heard her gulp.  
"Answer me,I don't want to compel you"  
"You promised you never would!"  
"Then talk" I smiled then I heard her tut.  
"Fine,you may be a blood sucking vampire,but still wouldn't want you dead"  
"Be careful you might be saying you care about me" she giggled,I love the sound of her girlish giggle. I then moved a strand of her hair out her face,and tucked it behind her ear.  
"Be careful Damien,you might actually be doing something sweet" I smirked then she just lifted her hand up and she was about to stroke my cheek but she hesitated. Before she put her hand back down I took held of it and half smiled.  
"I will be more careful,I won't run out on you I promise" I saw tears well up and I brought her to me and hugged her. Sophia's parents ran out on her ages ago,they preferred there other child,and Sophia ran into me needing a job,and we have been here for each other since it's been tricky but were still here. She carried on sobbing and I just held her close. She finally got off me and wiped her tears away.  
"You best go before you start braiding my hair and saying how special I am" I chuckled then got up off her sofa. I went to get my jacket and put it on and walked to her front door. Sophia followed then she tapped me on the shoulder before I left the house.  
"See you at work tomorrow" I smiled then left her house. I walked to my attic and just sat on my chair. I am in so much trouble,my creator once told me that " humanity will only get in your way,to be a vampire,you need to keep emotions hidden" but with Sophia her scent and those beautiful eyes I just want to kiss her worries away and taste her sweet blood. But I can't, if I do that,everything will change and I don't think I want that to happen. I sighed then searched under my bed for a blood bag. I opened it up and drank slowly, urgh o negative,that's the worst kind,I threw it across the floor and just closed my eyes.

I arrived at my office and opened my door and there stood Pam with a coffee in her hand.  
"Hello I have your coffee and schedule at the ready anything else?"  
I grabbed the schedule and saw I had bikini models at 11,can't be bothered with that.  
"Can you tell to step In for my 11'o'clock I'm busy" she nodded then left after placing my coffee on my desk. I walked over to the cupboard and opened it,Jesus it stinks. I moved the body out and picked her up over my shoulder and jumped out my back window with her,I landed In the garbage pit and buried her under a load of rubbish,this will have to do for now. I could hear someone's heartbeat about to enter my door so I jumped back up in my window and straightened my tie. Then Sophia walked through,looking so cute. She saw my cupboard was opened and peeked inside.  
"That smells" I walked over and shut the cupboard and moved her away. She then turned around and faced me.  
"Damien you can't come round to my house again" I looked at her confused.  
"Why?" I could hear her heart beat getting faster.  
"Just can't okay" she walked away but I managed to trap her against my door and I held her by the shoulders and she gulped. Why was she acting all weird.  
"Did I do something wrong ?" She shook her head then I moved a piece of her hair that was on her mouth and I heard her pulse pick up. She couldn't look me in the eyes,wait my touch is affecting her. You have no idea how much I've wanted this girl,even though it's wrong. I saw her staring into my eyes,and now it feels like I can't breathe.  
"No,nothing wrong" she half smiled then very shakily moved her hand and placed it on my cheek,I could feel her warmth and it was heaven. I closed my eyes then opened them.  
"Sophia,don't" I was barely keeping it together,I wanted to taste her but it's wrong.  
"Why?" I started to lean into her but then the door opened and I had to clear my throat.  
"Hey it's just Pam,just wondering if me and Sophie can go on our break now" I nodded then walked over to the window and tried to calm myself down. I punched the desk and ran my hands through my hair. I can't do this,I can't give in to my inner demons,but knowing now that I affect her,it's not going to be easy.  
"I'm definitely going to hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stayed in my office after hours,I didn't want to go home,I was hungry if I left here I would kill anyone in sight. And I wouldn't want the judgy eyes off Sophia if she found out. I opened my desk drawer and opened my emergency blood bag and drank from it,that's more like it AB positive my favourite,I threw it back in my drawer and licked the blood off my lips. I heard a knock at the door I swear if this is I'm going to rip his throat out,all he talks about is politics. I opened the door and there stood Sophia,she walked in and sat on my desk.  
"You do realise this place is closed now" she nodded.  
"Then why are you still here"  
"Hungry" I walked over to her and I could hear her heart beating faster. She looked up at me,but this was a different look.  
"What?"  
"Damien can I ask you something"  
"Of course" I sat on the desk next to her.  
"What do I mean to you?" I sighed,what I wanted to say would probably scare her so I just looked at her. Of course I cared about her,but if she knew what I thought,I'd be in serious trouble.  
"Wow I'm that great thanks"  
"No it's just.."  
"How about I start, you saved me from myself,you were there for my when no one else was,and I thank you for that" I half smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it.  
"My pleasure" she smiled.  
"But,I can't fight this anymore,god I'm going crazy" I looked at her confused then she got off the desk and stood up in front of me. She couldn't look me in the eyes.  
"Don't." I got off the desk,I needed to clear my mind.  
"Don't what,Damien talk to me" I can't talk to her but then if I don't she'll get upset,damn humans.  
"You want to know,well let's see, your beautiful your alluring,and I have been trying so hard to fight my instincts,but it's to damn hard,I'm a vampire I kill for pleasure,but when it comes to you,I can't hurt you" she gulped,to be honest I can't believe I just said all that,but i felt better for letting go. She moved closer to me and turned me around to face her. She smiled and I could see she's blushing. She moved her hand up to my mouth and touched one off my fangs,she looked more interested then scared.  
"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but stare at her in fascination.  
"You don't need to hide from me ok" she leant up and kissed me on the cheek softly. Her lips on my cheek was so soft,I wanted to kiss her back but I shouldn' lips were so close together and we were both staring. I managed to pull away and clear my throat.  
"Right well I need a drink" I needed some air,I walked out my office and I could smell Sophie was following.  
"Please,I promise to stay on orange juice" I chuckled then nodded,she followed me to the L.A Grill.

I ordered two vodkas and a coke for Sophia. I saw her slip some vodka into her drink then basically chuck it down,I should stop her but to be honest I'm enjoying her company. The barmaid come over and winked at me.  
"Hey handsome,next drinks are on me,who's this?" She looked over at Sophia.  
"This is my dear friend Sophia,Sophia,Bree" i saw Sophia smile and then Bree passed me another vodka shot.  
"How's work sugar"  
"Same as usual"  
"Well if you need a good time again,you know where I am"she winked then walk away I then felt Sophie tap me on the shoulder.  
"Who was that then?"  
"Just an old acquaintance"  
"Yeah looked like it" I turned my body round to face Sophia and chuckled,she just pouted at me,she looked so cute,I wanted to take her now.  
"You jealous?"  
"I just don't understand why you can have your way with her,but when it comes to me you won't even touch me" she blushed but then stormed out the bar. I left a tip on the bar counter and followed Sophia out,and caught up with her in front of her house.  
"Sophia wait"  
"What Damien?" I could see her eyes were wet.  
"I can't be with you"  
"Wow thanks,I feel a lot better" she opened her door and was about to shut it but I got in there just in time and then shut the door behind me. I followed her into the bedroom where she was taking her coat off.  
"You don't understand" she turned round with her arms crossed.  
"Tell me then"  
"I don't care about her that's why" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked back at me.  
"It's not that I don't want to,it's just,it's dangerous and I don't want to hurt you" she walked up to me until she was face to face with me,she smells alluring. She got hold of my hands and stroked my palms. Her skin is so soft.  
"I know you won't hurt me"  
"It's not that simple"  
"Damien,you will never and have never hurt me" I let go off her hands and moved my hand to her face and stroked it,I felt her head leant against my palm.  
"I don't want to,but I can't help if I lose control,I am a vampire after all" she grabbed hold of my hand and smiled.  
"And you think I won't, when you touch me Damien,I can't breath" I can't believe I'm hearing this,She shouldn't feel this way.  
"But I'm stronger,more dangerous" she then just pulled my face to hers and kissed my lips softly,I felt like I was going to explode,her soft lips were delicious,she then took her lips off mine then blushed. I could still feel my lips tingling from that kiss. I saw her touch her lips and smile,she was in her own little world. She then looked up at me.  
"You shouldn't of done that" she looked at me confused and then tutted.  
"For god sake,be a man" fuck it,I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with passion,I slid my tongue across her lip and she opened her mouth and joined my tongue. We were basically making love with our lips,I pushed her into a wardrobe and wrapped her legs around my waist,my fangs caught her lip and she bit down,I groaned then moved my lips down to her neck and I could smell her blood through her veins. I kissed her neck and I heard her moan and then my fangs were coming out. I could feel her pulse in her neck and I had to move away from her quickly to breathe. I could feel her getting closer.  
"Wait there a second" I breathed in and out a couple of times and no longer felt the need to bite her,but I'm pretty sure lust was the problem as well. I turned round and she was there looking concerned.  
"Are you ok now?'  
"Yeah I'm ok"  
"Well I've never been kissed like that before" I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.  
"Well I am a vampire,were basically just blood sucking,sexual predators" she smiled then grabbed hold of my hand.  
"Do you regret it" I wanted to say yes because I shouldn't of given in.  
"No,the more important question,do you?"  
" Definitely not" she blushed,that's it I can't stay away now,not that I know we both want the same thing,apart from she doesn't have a thirst for my blood.  
"I should go now" I smiled then walked to her door and she followed. I turned around to say good bye and leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Damien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we..urm" I could see she looked nervous and I knew exactly what she was going to ask.  
"I guess we are,see you tomorrow at work"  
"Wait" she pulled me closer to her and kissed me on the lips softly. God I could kiss her all day. She pulled away panting.  
"Mmm,could get used to that" I winked at her and I saw her bite her lip,I would have to get used to her wanting me now. I walked out her door and went to my attic. I layed on the floor and just smiled. I have her now,I shouldn't because I could really hurt her but knowing now that she wants me,there's no way I could stay away. I got unchanged and went for a shower.  
"Yeap definitely going to hell,but I don't care,I have her"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Damien,which one is it going to be?"  
Work was busier then usual because I didn't stand In for the bikini showings,so there having to show me pictures of which one should be the July cover,I could really do with opening someone's vein right now and drinking them dry.  
"They all look similar,the same patterns on the pants,and that colour green is horrific"  
"Oh well the green is out,how about the baby blue?"  
"I like that but I'm not sure its suitable for the July spot the yellow I like"  
"Good choice,but I do think her pants should be swapped with the green model"  
"You know what to do, go back to the models,experiment around a bit,then I want you to show me the July cover" he nodded then walked out my room. I sighed then went into my drawer and pierced into my blood bag and drunk it quickly. I chucked it into the bin and then somebody else knocked on my door. Urgh this better not be Charles again,I wiped the blood off my chin and called them in.  
"Hello sir" I turned round to see Sophia smiling.  
"Pheow thought it was Charles" she looked at me concerned and rushed up to me and got hold of my head so I was facing her.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm just hungry that's all" I smiled and stroked her cheek,she closed her eyes to my touch. I leaned in and whispered In her ear,"don't fall asleep on me" she chuckled and opened her eyes.  
"Sorry,it's just" I traced my thumb across her lip and she blushed.  
"I know"  
"Do you need anything ?"  
"Yeah it's very important"  
"What?"  
"Kiss me " I smirked and brought my lips to her and kissed her softly,sliding my tongue across her lips,she moaned then brought my face close to hers.  
"Mm" I smiled then kissed her again and she put her hands around my neck,and deepened the kiss with her tongue. I groaned and then she just chuckled.  
"You sound like an angry kitten" I moved my lips to her neck and nibbled it playfully,she giggled so I carried on doing it then Pam walked in. Me and Sophia stepped apart and I could see she was blushing.  
"Yes Pam?"  
"Urm sorry sir,just wanted to give you these papers,I'm off now" I nodded then she passed them to me and walked out my office. I placed them on the desk and sat on my chair. Sophia the turned round to face me and smiled.  
"That will give her something to talk about"  
"Mhm,do you realise how edible you look" she blushed.  
"Not so bad yourself" I smirked.  
"Anyway I'm going to go,need to finish off my paperwork"  
"Yeah that's a good idea,if she didn't interrupt us,I don't know what we'd be doing right now" she gulped then walked out my office. I could watch her from behind all day,she's so gorgeous it hurts. I went through Pam's papers to decide what our sports column was going to be about. This was going to take awhile.

It was 8'o'clock and I had just finished my papers,I was hungry and rather bored, Sophia then walked in smiling.  
"Hey,everyone's gone,I was waiting for you" she walked over and kissed me passionately on the lips,I growled,god she tastes delicious, she let go and smiled.  
"I'm glad you waited" she giggled and then she just put her arms around my neck.  
"What do you wanna do?" Right now I wanted to rip her clothes off and have my wicked way with her.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" I licked my lips and i saw her blush.  
"I just want you to know that...urm" I pulled her chin up to face me and looked at her crystal blue eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Damien,I-I want you" I smirked,I'm so glad she said that,that's exactly how I feel.  
"Mm,I'm done fighting this" I put my lips back to hers and kissed her softly. I then stroked my fingertip slowly down her arm ,I then trailed it along her upper arm. I can see she's biting her lower lip. I slowly take her blouse of and trail kisses up her chest,she moans and pulls my lips back to hers. She then slides my jacket off and pulls off my t-shirt. I see her looking at my body and then she puts her palm flat on my chest. She drags her hand down to my trousers and shakily un zips my trousers and they drop to the floor. I then push her onto my desk so she's underneath and she gasps. I lick down her body and I hear her moaning,i then end up at her skirt and slide it down her legs. I trail my finger up and down her legs slowly and I see her smiling. Her skin Is so soft,I then kiss up her thighs and remove her underwear and I hear her heart beating faster.  
"Please,Damien" i looked up at her and smirked.  
"What?"  
"I want you" I smiled then slowly slammed into her and she moaned,she is so tight. I thrusted into her and she was biting down on her lip. She starts swivelling her hips with my rhythm and I start thrusting faster. She pulls my face up to hers and she kisses me fiercely. Then she moves on top off me and straddles me. She placed kisses on my chest,her lips like heaven on my bare skin. I then moved as deep as I could in her and we both came with force.  
"Jesus Damien" she collapsed onto my chest and I stroked her back.  
"That was amazing"  
"Damien,it's never been like that" I pulled her face so we were face to face and I smiled. She then moved her hair away from her neck and looked at me.  
"Bite me" I gulped.  
"What?"  
"I want you in anyway that I can get you,I trust you"  
"I don't know" she brought her lips to mine and then stroked my cheek.  
"I trust you" I brought my lips to her neck slowly then pierced her neck with my fangs,wow she tasted so sweet. I grabbed onto her arm and carried on sucking, I heard her moaning in my ear. Her pulse started to slow down so I took my fangs out.  
"It wasn't to bad I guess" she yawned then I just chuckled.  
"Let me take you home" I quickly got changed and Sophia was still putting on her underwear. I sighed then helped her with her clothes and then picked her up and ran to her house. I held her tight to me as I jumped up into her bedroom window. I placed her on her bed and started to leave.  
"Damien?" I turned around and smiled.  
"Yeah beautiful?" She blushed then smiled at me.  
"Your everything to me,thank you" her eyes slowly closed and I left with the biggest smile I've had on my face for years. This girl is special and to know she likes me,makes me the happiest vampire alive,well technically I'm dead but ohwell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got startled by a loud knock on the door,who the hell could this be. I threw away my book and opened the door,and there stood Nathaniel,my creator. He had a smirk on his face then held his hand out,I put mine to his and we shook.  
"Long time no see Damien,can I come in?" I moved a side so he could come in.  
"What you doing here?" He turned round and smiled.  
"Come on,I can't come visit,my creation" I chuckled then grabbed my leather jacket.  
"Well I have to go to work,come along if you want" he nodded then we both raced to the office and then he slapped me on the back.  
"Maybe next time you could win" we both chuckled then we walked into my office and it was a mess. Lamp was smashed on the floor,papers were on the floor. Nathaniel looked around and then smirked.  
"I smell sex in the air" I smirked,I didn't realise we made a mess.  
"What can I say,I'm one for the ladies "  
"Who is it?" I tapped my nose and he just smiled and picked up my papers quickly and placed them on my desk. I went over and threw the broken lamp out the window. Then I could smell that we weren't alone,I turned around to see Sophia. Her cheeks were red and her heart was going as fast as it was last night. Nathaniel walked over to her and took her hand.  
"You are?"  
"Sophia,his assistant"  
"Damien who's this?" I smiled then walked over to her.  
"This is my creator and friend Nathaniel,Nathaniel Sophia" I took her hand away from his and kept it in mine,she stroked her thumb over my palm and smiled.  
"Oh I get it now,this is the girl that you rocked last night" I chuckled and Sophia just blushed.  
"You could be less discreet"  
"Now where's the fun in that?" I smiled.  
"Can I talk to you alone Damien?" I looked at Nathaniel and he winked before waiting outside of the door. She brought my face to hers and kissed me softly on the lips,I groaned against her mouth then pulled her so she was closer to me. I then kissed her jaw and moved to her neck. She moaned while I continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. I then looked back at her and smirked.  
"Is that what you wanted to say?"  
"No,I..." Her pulse was picking up and she did a big gulp. I moved my finger under her chin to face me. Her eyes were so gorgeous,she bit her lip,gosh that's so sexy.  
"You can tell me anything?"  
" I think that.."  
"No" I interrupted before she said the rest,she can't love me,I'm a vampire,I can't hear this.  
"Please let me say" I shook my head and moved over to my desk and sat on my chair.  
"Why?"  
"It's wrong,you shouldn't ever say that to me,you deserve better"  
"Why don't you just say that you don't want me,because that's what it sounds like" I was about to reply but she stormed out of my office crying,great!

I punched the desk in frustration and I made a dint. Nathaniel then walked in looking confused.  
"I heard everything,are you stupid,or are you stupid?"  
"What?" He walked over to my desk and threw himself on it and sat down facing me.  
"She clearly is falling in love with you"  
"She can't,you don't understand" he snarled and then looked at me dumbfounded.  
"Excuse me,I am the king of fucking up things when it comes to the ladies" I chucked then he just glared at me.  
"I thought emotions were a weakness"  
"I lied" I smacked my lips sarcastically and he looked at me seriously.  
"I said that because,emotions suck,and were lucky that we have an off switch,but when it comes to love,nothing can beat that" to be honest when I'm around her and when she touches me I feel like I'm going to explode,Nathaniel then snapped his fingers and brought me away from my thoughts.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"How do you feel about that human?"  
"Her names Sophia" he smirked and then clicked his fingers.  
"Touchy" I chuckled and then he just stared at me waiting for my answer.  
"She's everything I want,but..."  
"But nothing,we may be dead,and supposed to be monsters,doesn't mean we can't have happiness" i guess he does have a point,I got off my chair and went over to put my jacket on.  
"Your right,I'm going to hers" Nathaniel smiled then held onto my shoulders.  
"Proud of you,now go get her,I'm going out for a snack" he smirked,then I walked out my office and headed to Sophia's house.

I was in front of her house and i knocked on her door,nobody came so I opened the flap on the door and shouted in. "Sophia,it's me,please let me explain!" After hearing a sigh she came to the door,and her eyes were wet,god what have I done. She was in a nightie and she looked so sexy. I came through her house and followed her into the living room.  
"What do you want Damien?" I walked over to her and stroked her wet cheek.  
"You" she gulped and then tears continued to flow down her beautiful face.  
"Damien,I'm falling in love with you,for awhile I knew it was happening but after last night,I knew I was,so I thought I would tell you,but you didn't let me"  
"I know I'm sorry,it's just" I looked away,I can't believe I'm hearing what's she just said to me. She put her hands against my cheeks and smiled.  
"Tell me" I snarled then sighed.  
"I was told that emotions were a weakness,and now Nathaniel's telling me he was lying,and that I should come and get you" she smiled and stroked my cheek.  
"Well here you are" she stroked her finger over my lip,I closed my eyes trying to keep in the pleasure from her touch. I opened my eyes and my fangs were out. She brought her face slowly to mine and looked up at me before kissing me softly on my lips,then licking one of my fangs,Jesus that's hot. I moaned then she looked back up at me and smiled.  
"Here I am" she was looking at me differently,she was just staring into my eyes,I felt like she could see right into my soul.  
"Please don't leave me"  
"I could never leave you" I turned round and faced her mirror,and I just let out a big sigh and she came over to me,keeping her hands on my arm.  
"What is it?" I half smiled.  
"Your my weakness,I couldn't stay away from you,even if I wanted to"  
"That's really sweet,your mine to,you always have been I guess"  
"I shouldn't be" she turned me around to face her and glared.  
"Shut up,I'm falling in love with you and there's nothing you can do to stop it" in a flash I brought my lips to hers and kissed her passionately. I put my hands on her waist pulling me closer,I was so hungry for her. She moaned and put her hands through my hair then tugged on it. I let go and she was panting,her lips were red roar from me kissing her,I smirked.  
"Mm your so beautiful,you have no idea" she blushed and then put her arms around my neck,pulling me closer.  
"Thank you, your more beautiful" I chuckled,me beautiful that can't be possible.  
"That's not possible"  
"You are,your beautiful,you look like an angel,and I know you have a heart" she moved my top down and put her palm flat against where my heart would of been,I gulped.  
"Er.. I don't have a heart"  
"You do,you saved me from when my parents left me, and I can see that you care about me,and i care about you"  
"I do care about you,but you shouldn't care about me" she walked away from me and huffed.  
"Why the hell not?" She stood there with her arms crossed against her chest.  
"Im a vampire I kill for pleasure"  
"And.."  
"You don't care that I'm a monster?"  
"You aren't a monster for god sake" why was she getting so frustrated it's the truth,I've learned to live with it.  
"Why you getting so annoyed" she pretended to pull her hair then just looked at me.  
"Because your everything to me,I know your a vampire and I have accepted that,so don't try to scare me away,because it won't work,I've fallen in to deep and there's no way I'm leaving you" she gulped then sat on the coach. I walked over to her and took hold of her hands and squeezed them.  
"Thank you" she smiled then put her head on my shoulder.  
"Your welcome"  
"You have a temper on you,don't ya?" She giggled then looked up at me.  
"Well when your being an ass,it just comes out" I smiled then brushed my lips against hers.  
"An ass?" She smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Damien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay please,I don't want to be alone" I nodded then she got up and held her hand out,I grabbed it and she took me to the bedroom. She then went onto the bed,so i followed and layed on my back with my arms behind my head. She snuggled up to me and put her head on my chest and wrapped a leg around mine. I turned round to face her and I could see that her eyes started to close. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. I then just watched her sleep and a few times in the night she said my name,it was so lovely to hear even though I already know how she feels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sophia's POV  
I woke up and saw that Damien was still there,god he's so delicious. I turned on to my side and just smiled up at him,he looked down at me and smirked.  
"What?" He moved a strand of my hair out my face.  
"You kept saying my name last night,dreaming about me?" I giggled,what else would I dream about. I reached out my hand and placed it on his cheek and stroked his handsome face. I still can't believe this beauty wants me,I remember when he told me,I just wanted to go outside and scream it out loud. But instead we went home and kissed,that kiss ignited my whole body,I had never felt more alive then when he kissed me.

Damien's POV  
I stared at her while she was lost in thought.  
"Hello,anybody in there?" She giggled then just nodded at me. She looked so cute with her bed hair and her sleepy big blue eyes. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:30.  
"Shit" I got out off bed and slipped my shoes on,she was just looking at me confused.  
"Got to be at work for nine,got a bikini showing" she then got out of bed and literally ran into the bathroom. She came out and walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek,she was about to go but I pulled her back to me and kissed her softly on the lips,i trailed my fingers down her arm then smiled at her.  
"I will go now" I smirked looking at her new red shiny lips.  
"Yeah and I will go back to..what was I doing?" She giggled and then went back into the bathroom. I picked my leather jacket up off her bed and walked out. I ran to my little house and washed my face and put on a blue shirt and black trousers. Jesus I'm hungry,staying next to a beautiful human,has worked up an appetite. I opened my cooler underneath my bed and picked up a blood bag to go,ooh AB negative my favourite. I rushed to work drinking my blood at the same time,luckily no one saw me because I went down the alleys. I went through the offices and saw Charles was waiting outside with four models. I walked to my door and gestured Charles to come in.  
"Sorry I'm late,had stuff to do" I took my jacket off to hang up then looked back at Charles.  
"It's fine ,I'm just eager to show you what I have assembled" I nodded then Charles clapped his hands and the four models walked in. They all smiled at me,and one of them winked.  
"First one,Darcy,I was going for a yellow summer look"  
"I like it but I'm not sure it's for our July cover" Charles nodded then told the two models wearing yellow to get out.  
"Next I was going for blue baby"  
"I like but maybe for January ,unabout this model?" The one who had winked at me was in a fiery red.  
"Arr yes this is Sandra,I was going for hot summer,she pulls it off doesn't she" Sandra smiled and walked up to me.  
"So your a red kind of man" she smirked.  
"Hm I am indeed,I think this model will do perfectly good for the July cover,well done Charles"  
"Thank you,I agree,come on Sandra,photo shoot time,this is my favourite bit"  
Sandra winked at me then walked out the room,she does look fine in that bikini,but after all she is wearing my favourite colour,blood. I turned round to look at the papers left on my desk then someone pretended to cough to get my attention, I turned round to see Sophia there,looking pissed off.  
"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you fantasising about the lady in red,but Pam's ill,so the evaluations will be in,tomorrow" she was about to go back out but I stopped infront off her and shut the door. She sighed then just walked over to my window,great what have I done now.

I walked over to Sophia and stared out the window with her,awkward silence I'm guessing. She finally turned around to me.  
"Am I not good enough?" What the hell,she's more then good enough.  
"What are you on about?"  
"Please you were practically drooling over her,and she was drooling all over you"  
"That's not true"  
"Don't lie to me,I know that face" I looked at her confused,what is she on about.  
"That's the face I had when I realised you wanted me" she sighed then I just grabbed hold of her hand and stroked my thumb over her palm,I could feel her pulse picking up.  
"Hey, I want you,not her,yeah she was flirting with me but I only liked the colour after all it is blood red" I smirked and she just half smiled at me.  
"You promise?" I nodded then brought her lips to mine and kissed her softly,she put her arms around my neck and bit down on my lip,god that's so sexy,I groaned then trailed my tongue across her bottom lip. Then the door flew open and Charles came through with a look of total shock.  
"Sorry sir,the model wanted urm it doesn't matter" Sophia got off me blushing and I looked back at Charles trying to regain my self control.  
"It's ok,what did the model want?"  
"Just your number sir,but I can see your already occupied,Sophia always knew you had a thing for Mr,Richards" he winked then left the room. I looked at her and she just looked at the floor.  
"That was embarrassing"  
"It's ok,he's seen that plenty of times"  
"What?" Oh yeah probably shouldn't of said that,idiot.  
"This was before i met you,it was just sex,and I only did that so I could get there blood" she blushed then looked up at me.  
"Did you urm have sex with me just to take my blood?"  
"No!" I jumped out my back window,and just tried to stay calm,how could she ever think that.  
Great it's bloody started to rain. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and I just growled. I saw it was Sophia and just said sorry.  
"What's up?"  
"You think I would use you?" We were both getting soaked but I was so angry I couldn't be bothered to care.  
"Well no it's just because you said about the other girls"  
"But after everything we've been through,I care about you more then I ever have anyone,I may be a blood sucking vampire but I would never do that,after all I have looked after you"she put her hands on either side of my face and smiled.  
"Im sorry okay,it was just a question,you may be a vampire,but I'm falling in love with you,I want you around all the time,I didn't mean to make you angry,and it's pissing it down and I'm wet and cold" she pouted and I couldn't help but smirk,i stroked her hair down to her neck and she closed her eyes.  
"You shouldn't love me" she opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Well I do,Damien,and I can't help it" through all my existence I have never stumbled across someone loving me and now it's here I can't handle it,she shouldn't love me I'm a monster.  
"I could hurt you" I stepped away so i wasn't facing her,I need time to process.  
"The only way you could,is if you left me" I wanted so bad to go to her but I didn't want to hurt her,I know what I am,I'm not a good thing for her.  
"Please Damien" I put my hands through my hair in frustration what do I do.  
"I love you,please don't go,I love you" I sighed then ran over to her and kissed her fiercely on the lips,she gasped and then brought her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her, I shouldn't want her all to myself but I can't resist her,she's so alluring. I brought my tongue to hers and she moaned. We then broke apart and we were both panting,she got hold of my hand and squeezed it.  
"You know this isn't right?"  
"I know but Damien I'm in to deep,and I don't want to get out" I half smiled then as I could see she was crying I brought her in for a hug.

After awhile of just standing in the rain hugging,I let go.  
"You have the day off,go clean yourself up and I'm going home" I was about to go but she took hold of my hand.  
"Are we ok?" I just squeezed her hand and walked out in the rain until I got home. My moods crazy after all a human just said she loved me,I don't hear this ever. I mean I want her but if I hurt her I will never forgive myself,what do I do?.  
I got unchanged and slipped some boxers on,and dried my hair. I slipped on some bottoms and then my phone started to vibrate so I answered.  
"Hello Damien?"  
"Sophia,what is it?"  
"I know you think you don't deserve anyone,but you do"  
"If I hurt you,I could never forgive myself,you have to understand that"  
"And I do,but don't shut me out,I love you"  
"Like I've said before I could never stay away from you even if I wanted to"  
"Good,because I would hunt you down,and you would be in serious trouble" i couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
"I'm going to go Damien,until tomorrow" Sophia hung up and I couldn't help but have a massive smile on my face,I'm doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was at the office early,I had the laminated versions of the July cover to see what it looked like before putting it in the magazine.  
"Charles it's great you can send that to the publishers" Charles clapped his hands and left the office. I collapsed onto my chair,jesus I'm tired and hungry. I was about to go in my drawer and get some blood out but someone came in with a big grin.  
"Didn't think I would leave my buddy without saying goodbye properly" there stood Bonnie,she was a vampire like me. We both got changed by the same person and let's say we had a few good times.  
"Bonnie,you haven't changed at all" she grinned then ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and then returned the hug. She got off me then just looked at me.  
"And you have got hotter" I smirked then stood near my desk.  
"I haven't seen you since 1922 was it?"  
"Indeed,what happened to you Marcellus?"  
"You know got caught,tortured then then Nathaniel found me and gave me money to start a new life,and the new names Damien now" she smiled and then sat on the dest next to me and smiled.  
"Damien,I like that,suits the Name of a hot new business man,well done" I smirked then heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it and there stood Sophia first smiling then she saw Bonnie and scowled. I shut the door and walked back over to my desk.  
"Who's this Damien?" Before I had time to answer Bonnie walked over to Sophia and smiled at her.  
"I'm Bonnie,Damien's long lost friend,and you?"  
"Sophia,Damien's very close friend" Bonnie chuckled then looked back at me.  
"She's cute Damien,I would have her to" I chuckled then looked back at Sophia blushing.  
"It's ok Bonnie's a vampire to,Bonnie this is the girl I saved"  
"Omg the famous Sophia you talked about,wow nice to meet you in person" I smirked then walked over to Sophia.  
"What's up?" She looked at me and smiled.  
"I was hoping we could talk,but your friends here I'll go"she leant up and kissed me softly on the cheek,the stroked it before leaving the door.  
Sophia's POV  
I walked out Damien's door,I should really get some work done,but I want to know what's going on. I mean she's hot and so is he,what if she tries something,yeah I'm gonna stay here and listen.

Damien's POV  
I turned back round to Bonnie and smiled.  
"So,why the sudden return?" She walked over to the window and just sighed,I walked over to her and joined her.  
"I got in trouble,serious trouble Marcellus" I took hold of her hand and she squeezed it.  
"I'm always here for you,tell me?"  
"I got pregnant.."  
"Wait what?!" I felt rude for interrupting but how is that even possible,were dead.  
"It's possible,i made a deal with a witch,if she lets me pro create the once,I stay away from mystic falls forever" I looked out the window and tried to breath,I can't believe I'm hearing this.  
"I know it's crazy right,but the guy I was in love with was secretly a witch,and he just wanted a baby so he could do some voodoo magic on it basically an experiment,I lost my child to him,I thought I loved him and he loved me" I turned round and saw a tear was falling down her face. I turned her around to face me and put my hands on her face.  
"I'm so sorry,I know ever since I've known you,you wanted a child" she nodded then I just pulled her closer to me and hugged her. She carried on sobbing into my jacket and I just held her closely.  
After awhile she let go and looked up at me with a smile.  
"Remember when we wanted a child together"  
"Yeah,you used to follow me around and try and get me into bed" we both chuckled then she brought her hand to my cheek and stroked it.  
"And it worked,we were great together"  
"We were" she brought her lips to mine and passion ignited,this is what it was like ages ago. She put her hands into my hair and joined her tongue to mine,we both growled and I had to let go before it went to far.  
"Mm Bonnie as much as I'd like to,Sophia" she smiled then got off me and patted my hair back into place.  
"I will always love you Marcellus" I smiled and stroked the one last tear from her beautiful place.  
"And I you,Bonnie" we hugged again and then she walked nearer the door.  
"So Damien,I'm going to stay here for awhile,I hope you get everything you ever wanted,I left my number in your jacket,I'm off for a snack,Sophia's a lucky girl"  
"And you Bonnie,safe trip yeah" she nodded then left my room. Jesus I have missed that girl,I need a snack and time to process.

I went into my drawer and got a bloodbag out and chugged it down and slammed the drawer shut then walked over to the window. I saw Bonnie was walking across the street and then I could feel someone in the room with me. I decided to ignore it but then i felt Sophia's hand on my arm and she looked kind of sad for me.  
"You cared for her didn't you" I nodded then she took hold of my hand and squeezed it.  
"It was different then,we had to all stick together and well.."  
"You loved her,and she still loves you" I turned round to her and half smiled.  
"Yeah I guess so" Sophia moved her lips to mine and kissed me softly,She had hold of my hands so I couldn't move. She slid her tongue across my fangs and it made me melt,she looked back up at me and smiled,  
"I love you to Marcellus,Damien whatever your name is" I laughed then looked back at her.  
"I'm sorry,i bet hearing us talk hurt you"  
"The kiss did but you pulled away,I understand things were different then,you were close,I'm glad you have someone else who was there,and after all she is hot"  
"It wasn't her looks" Sophia looked at me confused.  
"Huh?"  
"It wasn't her looks,me and her went through everything together,she had a crush and I loved her personality and the fact that me and her stuck together no matter what ignited something between us both ,I mean yeah she's pretty but it wasn't about that" I grabbed hold of Sophia's hands and smiled.  
"I love her as I would a very close friend, but with you it's different, I couldn't hurt her,but I can you" she huffed then got me to face her.  
"You won't hurt me,now shut up and kiss me" I moved my face slowly to hers then kissed her gently on the lips then stared into her eyes. I could see my hunger through her eyes.  
"Damien,I want you more then anything,but i understand if..." I silenced her by putting my finger on her lips and smirking. That's it I'm hungry and I want her,I'm not holding anything back.  
"Come with me" I grabbed hold off her hand and came out my office and went for Charles.  
"Cover for me Charles me and Sophia are going on a business trip" he nodded then I brung Sophia outside and pulled her close to me.  
"Damien's whats happening?"  
"I'm doing this properly" she looked confused then I licked my lips and she gulped.  
"

Oh" I grabbed onto her tightly and ran to my attic,when we got inside I locked the door and looked back at her.  
"This is my little house" she smiled then walked over to me.  
"It's cosy" she slowly took my leather jacket off and put her hands on my belt buckle,I smirked and brought my lips to hers and kissed her fiercely,she took my top off and trailed her fingers up my body.  
"Your so yummy" I smirked then pulled her top off and soaked in her beautiful body,I took off her bra and went behind her. I kissed her neck softly and she moaned,I moved my hands down her waist and pulled her closer to me. I licked her sensitive spot on her neck and then she turned around and pushed me to the wall,and moved her tongue across my lip and then pulled my zipper down and let my pants fall. I pulled her lips back to mine and bit down on her lip and she moaned into my mouth,such a sexy sound. I pulled her so she was against the door and I started kisses and nips from her jaw and down to her chest. She pushed her body closer to me and I nipped around her waist and she was panting,I could feel her pulse going faster at every touch. I moved her panties down with my hands slowly and looked up at her and she was blushing a deep red. I licked up her thighs and then moved my tongue inside of her and she gripped onto my hair. I carried on licking and I could hear the moan and groans coming out her gorgeous mouth.  
"Jesus, Damien,please" I smiled then moved my tongue away and got back up so I was facing her,she moved her hands to my boxers and slid them down then brought my lips to hers basically just fucking with our tongues. In one swift move I thrusted inside of her and I growled into her mouth, I pushed into her really deep and she bit down on her tongue . I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking,she was digging her nails into my back then she brought her lips to my ear.  
"Argh Damien,please b-bite me" instantly my fangs came out and pierced her skin open and started to suck her blood,it tastes like pure desire,I pushed inside of her as deep as I could and then she climaxed and moaned loudly into my ear. I stopped sucking her blood and rolled my fangs back up. I looked back at her and her lips were parted and she looked so sexy. I brought my lips to hers one more time for a swift kiss then she held my hands.  
"God I love you" I smirked then I brought her to my bed and she layed on my chest and looked up at me.  
"That was amazing,I want to be yours forever" I smirked then stroked her naked back.  
"You are all mine,body and soul" she smiled then we both fell asleep naked on my bed,this is it now,she's all mine and nobody is stopping that. I'm not fighting it anymore especially not after this!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophia's POV  
I woke up and turned to my side to face Damien but he wasn't there,I looked at his pillow and saw a piece of paper,I picked it up and he had left a note.

'Im sorry but I had to go out for a snack,  
I will meet you at work later,  
sorry I'm not here when you wake up'

I smiled at his letter then stretched my muscles,ouch. My stomach and loins are aching,I got out of his bed,and just started reminiscing about what happened last night. I have never felt so much pleasure,the way he would use that tongue for,Sophia stop I should go and get ready for work. I went to get my clothes but I couldn't find them anywhere,I opened his wardrobe up and saw a long bag with a note on it. 'New clothes for the lady,yes I did have to compel these ;)' I giggled at the letter then opened the bag up. I had new underwear,and a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse,he compelled a great outfit. I got changed then went into his bathroom,I look so different,but they do say after sex you look different anyway. I cleaned my teeth quickly and put hot water on my face,that feels much better. I brushed my hair and then went out his little house and rushed to work. I stopped off at the cafe stall to get a drink.  
"An Americana to go please"  
"That's £2.99 please miss"  
I gave him three pounds and took my Americana and rushed to work,god my stomach is aching. Maybe I shouldn't walk so fast,I started to walk slower and arrived at work at 9:55,I'm only 55minutes late. I rushed into my office and Pam was near my desk waving papers at me.  
"I know,I know I'm sorry"  
"It's fine,these are your finished papers,you might want to get them to before it's to late,and also I've suggested something for the sports section,I've slipped it in there somewhere" I smiled then took a swig of my coffee and then held onto my stomach,Jesus what is going on. Pam looked at me concerned and held my arm.  
"Are you ok Soph?" I half smiled then stood up,I picked up the papers and knocked onto Damien's door,he didn't come so I went in anyway. What has he done!

Damien's POV  
Shit! I didn't want Sophia to see this,she gulped and then put her hand over her mouth.  
"Damien,why is there two dead girls on your floor" I rushed over her and put my finger to her lips.  
"Shhh,someone could hear you" I went over and put my finger on her lips and i saw her staring at my lips and then gulp. I then rushed over and got hold of the two girls and dragged them into my cupboard quickly and shut the door,deal with them later. I turned back to her,she looks so ravishing.  
"What happened?"  
"From last night, I was so hungry I had to go out and then these two were dossing out on the streets,and I couldn't keep my hunger in any longer,so I took them both up here and..." I looked back at them,I do feel awful,but there's nothing I can do now,there dead.  
"Ok,ok,what do you mean from last night?" I saw her blush and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Well you all over me,moaning,how could I not get hungry" I winked and she smiled,still blushing bright red. She dropped the papers then pulled my face to hers and kissed me softly,I pulled her waist so she was closer to my body and I found her tongue. She moved her hands into my hair and tugged onto it,she's so hot. She bit onto my lip,then just pushed me away. I looked at her and she was holding onto her stomach,I brought her face so she was looking at me,and I could see pain in her eyes.  
"What's up?" She groaned then fell to the floor,I crouched down and stroked her face.  
"Let me help you" she moved her hand up and placed it on my cheek.  
"I'm sure it's nothing,just stomach cramps" she closed her eyes,and then the office door flung open,and Pam was there.  
"Sir what can I do?"  
"Ring 999" she nodded then got her phone out. Everyone came rushing in but all I could care about was my Sophia. She started to cry and I kissed her hand and she smiled through tears.  
"Thank you" I nodded then just placed her hand in mine. After ten minutes two ambulance men were rushing over to her and helping her on the bed to help her inside the ambulance,I got in with her,I sighed and just held onto her hand.

Sophia's POV  
I woke up,and saw Damien was still with me in the hospital,urgh these hospital gowns are so disgusting. I turned my face around to see him there looking down at his hands.  
"Hey" he looked at me then took hold of my hand,his skin is so soft,I smiled and squeezed his hand with as much energy as I have.  
"Hey beautiful" I gulped,I'm so thirsty,I reached over for my water and took a swig god that's nice going down my throat. I put it back and then smiled at him.  
"Can I ask for something?"  
"Anything"  
"Will you kiss me" he smirked then got off his chair and leant over me,he moved his lips onto mine and kissed me softly,I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in quickly then moved his lips away,just stroking my hair.  
"Thank you" he smiled then saw the doctor coming in so he sat back onto the chair.  
"Hello Sophie how you feeling?"  
"Stomachs better thank you"  
"Good,I don't know what brought this on,but it has took it's toll on you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your blood pressure was way to high and your heart beat was beating to quick for a girl of your height and build" I gulped and then Damien saw I was scared and he asked the doctor the next question that I wanted to know.  
"What's wrong with Sophia?" The doctor sighed,it must be bad.  
"A complication,I'm afraid we're not quite sure what it is" Damien stood up and crossed his arms.  
"Your doctors how do you not know?!" The doctor scratched his head and then looked back at his charts. Damien then leant over me and whispered in my ear.  
"I'm going to have to compel him" he looked back at me and I nodded,he kissed me on the cheek then faced the doctor.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It seems there's another heartbeat ,but the rhythm is all wrong,and it's already grown so big,it's crushing you from the inside slowly,I don't know what it is,but it's not human" the doctor then blinked and then looked at me.  
"I'm sorry,i will have to go back and investigate more" he walked out.  
I can't believe that,what does he mean there's a heart beat but it's not human. I looked over at Damien and he was just stood there frozen.  
"Damien?" He turned around and then half smiled but his eyes looked worried.  
"I need to call someone,I will be right back" he walked outside.  
What the hell is going on,I was so tired so I just decided to close my eyes.

Damien's POV  
After waiting half an hour I saw Bonnie come round the corner and started running over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and then she faced me.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I don't know what I feel"  
"Unabout Sophia?"  
"I don't think she understands either"  
"Oh honey come on,show me to her" she took held of my hand and I took her to Sophia's ward. She was asleep,she looks like such an angel,my angel. I went over to her bed and gently stroked my hand on her cheek,she fluttered her eyes open and smiled.  
"Your back" I smiled and then she saw Bonnie.  
"Hey Bonnie" Bonnie smiled then walked to the other side of Sophia's bed. I stayed at her left side and took her hand.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"They gave me more morphine,but the pain keeps coming back worse" I saw her gulp and then look at Bonnie and then me.  
"I know why" Bonnie looked at me confused then Sophia grabbed hold of her arm.  
"Bonnie,am I pregnant?" Bonnie gulped and I saw Sophia sigh,I can't believe this is even possible myself.  
"That's why your here right,to make sure" Bonnie nodded and then Sophia just broke down into tears. I sat on her bed and helped her up and she put her arms around my waist,sobbing into my shirt. I just stroked her hair,this is my fault if I had just contained my own desires,she wouldn't be knocked up with some vampire/human baby. Bonnie tapped my shoulder and then waited outside the room. I pulled her chin up with my finger to face me.  
"I'm so sorry,this is all my fault" she looked at me confused then took hold of my hands.  
"No,no..."  
"No it's fine I know it is,I'm just a blood sucking,sexual predator,and you don't deserve this,I didn't think this was possible" I was about to get off her bed but she wiped away her tears,and squeezed my hands.  
"None of this is your fault"  
"It is I've put you in pain,and I hate seeing such a beautiful face with tears of sadness running down it" she smiled then stroked my cheek softly.  
"I'm so in love with you Damien" wow didn't expect to hear that.  
"These aren't tears of sadness,why would I be sad?"  
"Because I'm causing you pain with this weird child" she then slapped me on the cheek,something else I didn't see coming. I looked at her confused and then I saw Bonnie come in and shut the door behind her.  
"Weird child? It's a miracle"  
"How it's hurting you? and ouch"  
"Because I have a little piece of you,I have a little Damien" she put her hand back to my cheek and stroked it.  
"A cute,sweet,handsome,delicious,sarcastic,idiotic Damien" I couldn't help but chuckle and she joined in.  
"I'm happy,so happy" I can't believe she feels this way,I never knew how much I meant to her,I felt overwhelmed for the first time in my vampire life. I gulped and then saw Bonnie with tears in her eyes.  
"Sophia,your the coolest human I've ever met" Sophia chuckled and then smiled at Bonnie.  
"Thanks,your cool to"  
"Oi Marcellus,remember you can say how you feel aswell,it's not a weakness" I knew what Bonnie just said was right,but I'm in shock. I then sighed and faced Sophie.  
"Names Damien now not Marcellus and the child will hurt you,I need to stop that" Sophia looked confused and Bonnie sighed and then grabbed hold of my hand.  
"I know what you want to say,so tell her Damien" I smiled at her then grabbed Sophia's hands and faced her.  
"This child will hurt you,so I will need to change you into well a vampire"  
"I can survive this,can't i?"  
"I'm not having you die on me,you are being changed by me,and then I can have you forever,no complications,no worrying just..."  
"Just you and me forever?" After Sophia said that she pulled my face to hers and kissed me fiercely and then brushed her lips softly against mine while looking up at me.  
"You and me forever" I smiled and just stared into her beautiful eyes. Bonnie then coughed and we both looked at her.  
"Hello loner over here,anyway I need to go compel that doctor that you were even here and get rid of the charts,you take her home" she walked out and then I helped Sophia out her bed slowly and then picked her up so she was in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes.  
"I love you"  
"Mm,love you to,let's go" I used my vampire speed and rushed out the hospital until I got to Sophia's house,I could hear her squealing, the faster I got,then when we arrived at the door she had the biggest smile on her face.  
"That was fun" I chuckled and opened her door and she went in. I followed behind her,nice there's a big gap in the back of her gown,her ass looks so fine. She turned around and then felt down her back.  
"Oh my god there's a gap"  
"It's fine,i liked the view" she blushed and then disappeared into her bedroom,I followed her in and she just stared at me.  
"Fine I won't look,I can just imagine from last night" I felt something being thrown at me and I just chuckled. I could hear a lot of rustling and then I felt her tap my shoulder. I turned around and she was in a nightgown that showed her sexy legs.  
"Sorry lost my train of thought,right you sleep now"  
"Why now?"  
"Because the child,your health"  
"But,I want you" she pouted and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Your hormonal,as much as I would love to rip your clothes off and make love to you over and over again,I can't it's not just you anymore,rest" she blushed bright red then climbed onto her bed.  
"Your so sweet,stay with me please?" I nodded and then climbed on top of her bed,and she moved closer to my body and rested her head on my chest.  
"I will look after you,and I won't let anything happen to our child either" she looked up at me and smiled.  
"I know,I love you,your my monster" I rolled my eyes then she brushed her lips across mine,so I kissed her softly and she moaned into my mouth,that's such a sexy sound. I took my leather jacket off and put it around her and she brought it up to her nose and sniffed it.  
"You smell so delicious,night" she put her head back onto my chest.  
"Night Sophia"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
(This is based two weeks after the last chapter,hope you enjoy)

Sophia's POV

I stared into the bedroom window,and just smiled. Damien has been great the last two weeks,he's asked Charles to take over from work for a while,so he's been here helping me. The pains are quite bad but I don't care I'm having an amazing child,with the man I love. I lifted my long top up and felt my baby bump,ouch babies kicking,I couldn't help but smile. I don't remember the last time I was this happy. I looked back up in the mirror and saw Damien staring at me. He has the most handsome face ever,I smiled at him and he came behind me and put his arms around my waist. I moaned to his touch and I could see him smiling,I can't help it ever since I've been pregnant my hormones are all over the place and I crave him more then ever.

Damien's POV

"Are you ok?" Sophia turned around to face me and smiled.  
"Of course I am" I smiled then she put her hands around my neck and placed her lips onto mine softly,I love her lips on mine,I pulled her closer and slipped my tongue into her mouth and she found it. I could feel myself getting rather hungry so I let go and just stroked her cheek. She giggled and then looked away.  
"Sorry"  
"What you sorry for?"  
"My hormones are crazy,I want to jump you all the time" she has no idea how much I like to hear that,I started chuckling and she joined in with me. She has such a beautiful smile when she laughs.  
"Mm,well there's plenty of time for that" I couldn't help but look away,I promised I would change her soon,and even though I do want to save her,I can't believe I'm going to basically kill her. She took my face with her hands and smiled at me.  
"I know what your thinking,but change me now,and you won't need to worry about losing me ok" I nodded then she took hold of my hands and brought them to her belly. I could feel the strange heartbeat of my baby,I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I looked back up at her and took her hand,I brought her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I went to her window and closed the curtains so nobody could see what was about to happen,I turned back round to Sophia and I just gulped,can't believe I'm going to do this right now. I went on the bed and sat next to her.  
"Right how does this work?" I put my hands through my hair and then looked back at her sweet face.  
"I need to bite into your main artery on your neck,and when your heart starts to beat slower,I need to feed you my blood"  
"Ok,let's do it"  
"Aren't you afraid,I don't want to hurt you,but it's gonna be painful" she put her hand on my thigh and squeezed it.  
"Why should I be afraid? I'm in love with you,I don't want to leave you,and I don't want this child to die because I'm a weak human"  
"You're not a weak human,your beautiful and so innocent" she smiled and then kissed me on the cheek,then moved her hair away from her neck. I could see the main artery beating on her neck. I sighed then moved my lips to her neck,then kissed it,before rolling out my fangs and piercing them into her skin,she did a squeal but then managed to keep quiet. I held onto her waist and carried on sucking,she tastes so sweet,her pulse started to slow down so I pulled my fangs out. I looked at her and she was so white,I brought my wrist to my mouth and ripped some skin off for her to feed on. I brought it to her mouth and she started to suck on it,someone sucking on your own blood is so pleasurable,to feel her lips and tongue in me,was heaven. I finally pulled away and she was just coughing,I layed her on the bed and wiped away the blood from around her lips. I just stroked her hair as she was biting her lip so she didn't scream from the pain.  
"Damien,I had no idea your blood would taste so delicious" I laughed then her eyes started to shut and her pulse had stopped. Now it was just the waiting game.

Sophia's POV

Urgh.  
The pain,I felt like my head was on fire. I sat up and saw my skin,I had white porcelain skin,and my hair was longer and curly. I went to move and I found myself at the bathroom mirror already. Wow,I couldn't help but laugh,how the hell did I get here so quick. I looked in the mirror and I was different. My eyes were a freaky red,and my skin was pale but it was pretty. I opened my mouth and touched my teeth and then found my two fangs,ouch just pricked my finger. I went to suck the blood off but it had already healed. Maybe this won't be as hard as it looked. I could then smell something,sweet and musky,I turned around and Damien was standing behind me,with his mouth wide open.  
"How do I look,do I suit coming back from the dead?"  
"Mm,I've never seen something so angelic" I smiled shyly,that was so sweet and it made my insides burn with desire.  
"I feel so alive,and I don't feel any pain from the baby anymore,it's fantastic" he smiled and then I ran over to him and hugged him. I moved my face into his neck and took in his scent,he smells like desire and sweetness. My fangs started to roll out and I gasped,why the hell are they coming out. Damien looked at me and chuckled.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Something obviously you thought about made your fangs came out,tell me?"  
"I was taking in your scent,you smell so desirable and sweet" we both caught each others eyesight,and I got lost. It was like I could see into his perfect soul,he's so beautiful. I wanted to kiss every part of him and feel his touch all over me. In a second I crashed my lips onto his and kissed him with as much lust I had for him. We both growled and I brought his face closer to mine and we just stayed kissing for ages. Now I don't need oxygen to survive,I won't ever get enough of this. Damien bit down on my bottom lip and I groaned,I looked into his eyes and I could see my own hunger in his eyes,and I could see he was hungry for me to. I pushed him to the door and carried on making love to his smirked and then licked my bottom lip before taking his lips off mine. We were both smirking at each other.  
"Now you know missy,how hard it was for me to be around you"  
"Mm,this is so much better then before,w-when you touch me I feel like your igniting a spark in my body,and I just come alive" he smiled and stroked my cheek,I pushed my head into his palm,and closed my eyes to his touch.  
"With being a vampire,your original feelings become heightened,it will take some time getting used to,or it will always be like this" I smiled at that thought.  
"And why am I pretty for once? And have longer hair" he chuckled and then stroked one off my curls.  
"You were always stunning,but because of your inner beauty aswell,that has been brought out now your a vampire"  
"You must of been so handsome when you was human then" he smiled then,moved my top up and touched my belly.  
"I can feel the baby more now,wow he's happy" a he? I'm having a boy,I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.  
"A boy? Were having a boy" he looked into my eyes and nodded his head.  
"A bouncing baby boy,well supernatural one"  
"I love you Sophia" I smiled and I could feel my eyes getting teary.  
"I love you more then anything" we hugged,then I joined my hands on top off his holding my stomach,where my baby boy is. I have never felt so alive and happy in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sophia's POV  
"Shit" I woke up with my fangs out and panting out of breath. Christian spun around and looked at me with concern,I slowly brought my breathing back to normal and half smiled at him.  
"What the hell happened,are you ok?" It's so embarrassing I want to tell him so he won't worry about me but I'm not sure.  
"Mhm..." The thing is,what I was thinking about was a good thing,it just got to intense if you know what I mean. He stroked my cheek softly and looked at me with worried eyes.  
"Tell me,you don't just wake up with your fangs unless you were dreaming about something,horrific"  
"Honestly it's nothing,go back to sleep" I smiled but I could see he wasn't convinced.  
"Tell me?"  
"It was a great dream, an amazing dream" I smiled thinking about what had happened in my dream it was so hot. He looked at me then sat up and smiled.  
"What kind of dream?" He's going to make me say it isn't he.  
"It involved me and you" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked over at him and he was smirking.  
"What you smirking about?" He chuckled and then looked at me.  
"I used to have hot dreams about us when you was human,now I have the real thing" he winked and I couldn't help but blush and bring my legs closer together,he noticed and then just lingered his eyes there.  
"Oh,well this was intense,it was with particular equipment for that kind off thing,and strawberries" I closed my thighs tighter,I'm so hot for him all the time,it's hard to contain my hunger for him. He moved closer to me and looked me in the eyes and smirked. I took a big gulp and looked him back in the eyes.  
"So I-it's all ok,you can go back to sleep" Damien moved the quilt off us and then sat right infront of me. I put my hands onto my lap and for once I was nervous,the look he was giving me was to hot for words.  
"I don't feel like sleeping,do you Sophia?" He moved his lips slowly to my neck and kissed me softly,he then started to nip and I moaned. Being pregnant and a vampire your hormones are so crazy,especially if you had someone as gorgeous as Damien. He looked back at me then he started to slowly move his hands up my legs until he reached my thighs,I closed my eyes at his touch,and when I opened them again my fangs were out.  
"Damien,please don't"he smirked and then carried on moving his hands further up and he was touching my lacy thongs. I put my hands onto his and tried to move them away,I was finding it hard to concentrate.  
"Just give in,it's in our nature" he kissed me on the jaw,then moved his lips to mine and slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I growled and then bit onto his lip and he growled and his fangs came out. He slowly removed my underwear and then I pulled him under used our fangs and tongues to make love to each others lips. Damien started to move his hands up to my top and took it off. I ripped his shirt open and started nipping his hip all the way up to his neck. I licked his neck and I could hear him moaning and I smiled. I then slowly took his boxers off and looked at his erection. I smirked and then looked back at him. He moved his hand up to my cheek and stroked it slowly.  
"Your a goddess" I smiled then moved my mouth to his privates and inserted his penis into my throat and started sucking slowly. I could hear him growling,so I started sucking him deeper,I could feel him holding tightly onto the sheets,so I took him out my mouth and licked it while looking him in the eyes. He then pulled my arms and put me underneath him and slammed into me. He moved his lips back to mine while rocking into my fiercely. I bit my lip so I wouldn't then moved his lips to my neck and started nipping. I orgasmed in his ear and he carried on licking and nipping on my neck.I dug my nails into his back and drew then joined in a climax together.  
"Oh my god,that was amazing" we just stayed on eachother and fell back to sleep.

Damien's POV  
I could hear a knock at the door so I slowly got of Sophie and quickly picked some clothes up off the floor. I ran to the door and opened it and Nathaniel was stood there.  
"Why I heard your girlfriend is pregnant,with your child?" Shit I forgot to tell him,I gestured for him to come in and then carried on buttoning my shirt up.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Where is she?"  
"She's still in bed" I finished buttoning my shirt and then went to open up my bourbon. I poured a glass and chucked it down, hopefully that will cure a sex hangover. Nathaniel came over and poured his self a glass and drunk.  
"So how is she?"  
"She's fine, a vampire now aswell" he smirked and then came over to me.  
"I see,may I see her,or is she to tired from sexing you up,to come out here" I looked at him confused and he just chuckled.  
"I'm not stupid I can smell it,hormones makes a woman crazy,so I can imagine what a vampires hormones would be like" I smirked and then I saw Sophia come through and she looked stunning,I looked at Nathaniel and I even saw him checking out my girlfriend. She was in short shorts and a cute blouse,Jesus her breasts have gotten bigger. She has such stunning legs and that ass.  
"You know Damien you need to keep your thoughts to yourself" I looked over at Nathaniel and he was smirking.  
"Says you drooling all over her" Sophia blushed and then walked over to the bourbon and just drunk from the bottle.  
"I even heard your thoughts Damien,thank you and Nathaniel right?"  
"Yes" Nathaniel walked over to Sophia and took her hand and placed a kiss.  
"Being a vampire suits you" Sophia smiled and then walked over to me and put her hand on mine and leant her head on my shoulder.  
"What's up anyway Nathaniel?"  
"Well you could of told me about your pregnant vampire girlfriend,I feel wounded" I chuckled.  
"I'm sorry,you ever heard of anything like this happen before?" He walked over to us and looked at Sophia's little baby bump.  
"Heard legends,the baby will give strength to the mother,and when the child is born,it will be so powerful,that's probably why Sophia wants you so much,she feels everything much more" Sophia looked over at him with shock and then just giggled. Me and Nathaniel just both stared at her and she stopped laughing.  
"So what your saying is,I'm just a big walking sex toy" I chuckled and then watched Sophia walk over to the sofa and bent over it. Wow that's hot,she came back up with a blood bag,she started to drink it and then her eyes were gleaming,such beautiful red gleaming eyes. She then walked over to me and passed me the bloodbag.  
"I may have to steal your girlfriend,she's hot and shares blood with you"I glared at him then drank the rest of the blood bag. She then reached up and wiped the blood of my lips,and placed her lips onto mine and kissed me softly. I smirked then she turned around to Nathaniel.  
"I'm taken I'm afraid,and in love" Nathaniel put his hands across his heart and then laughed.  
"Good it's about time my best creation has some one,look after him Sophia" I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"I will leave my number,you need me,call me" I nodded then he walked out my door. Sophia hugged me and looked up into my eyes.  
"I love you so much" I smirked.  
"I could tell that by last night" she blushed and then put her head against my chest.  
"I just want you all the time,and I wanted to show you,how much I love you" I smiled.  
"I know,and I love you to" we both just stayed there in each others embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophia's POV

I hate this,browsing at houses is so boring,they just go on and on about how good the house is. A man and woman was showing us around this beautiful furnished house. Now I'm going to have a baby I obviously need a bigger house well,me and Damien both do. I looked up at his face and he seemed to be deep in thought,his face is so beautiful I could stare at him all day. The man turned around and showed us to another room.

"This room is the last one we will be showing you,it's just a box room that can be used for anything you want" he then just stared at me,I could see Damien look at him and glare.

"Well this house is great" Brittany stepped up infront of the man and smiled.

"I'm glad,if me and my business partner leave you guys to talk about it,we will come back in five minutes" and then the guy came forward.

"A-and the asking price is £180'999" Brittany then had to drag away Clive and they left the room. I then turned round to face Damien and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I think,if he looks at you one more time,I will kill him" I laughed and then he just pouted. When he pouts it's so adorable.

"I'm here with you remember plus,I have a plan" he smirked and then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And what's that?" I put my mouth to his ear and whispered.

"I was thinking to compel the guy into giving it us cheaper" I then looked into Damien's eyes and he was smiling.

"My naughty girl,I teached you well" I then moved my lips to his and kissed him softly,he put his hands around my waist and kissed me back. We then got interrupted by Brittany and Clive,we got off each other and smiled at them.

"Have you come to a decision?" I looked at Damien and he winked,so I walked closer to Clive and smiled.

"I was wondering if we could talk" Clive nodded then I followed him into another room. As soon as we got into the box room I pushed him to the wall. And I could hear his heart beating quickly.

"So Clive,we need to talk"

"W-what is it?" I looked him directly in the eye and remembered what Damien said 'you need to believe what you are saying to them'.

"I'm thinking that the price should be £100'000 and that you should tell Brittany that you got the original price wrong also well take the house" after saying this his pupils went back to the right size and he blinked. He started to walk off so I followed him back to Damien and Brittany. I took hold of Damien's hand and squeezed it.

"Well they accept the house,but I'm so sorry Brittany I got the price wrong,it's for £100'000" Brittany nodded and then handed us some papers.

"If you could sign these,Damien has sorted out how the payment will go down" I nodded then put my signature on the papers and then Damien did the same thing.

"Congratulations to your new furnished home,we hope you enjoy it" Clive handed me the keys and then they both left the house. Or should I say they left our house. I'm so excited!

A week later...

Damien's POV

What's that smell? I got out the shower and dried my hair with the towel. I then just put my boxers on and some pyjama bottoms and followed the smell. I ended up in the kitchen and saw Sophia was warming up the blood in the microwave,weird.

"Why you warming up blood?"

"Why you wearing no shirt?" She smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But no seriously why blood warm?"

"I just thought it might be better for our child" I looked at her confused,she then just put her arms around my neck,and brought her body close to mine.

"Don't look at me confused,warm blood might help the child you never know,it's just an instinct ok" I nodded then stroked her cheek. She leaned her cheek into my touch and smiled.

"Ok I believe you,you coming to bed after that" she smiled and then moved her lips near mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not sleepy" I smirked and then I licked her lips and she moaned. I kissed her fiercely and she moved her hands down my chest. She brought her tongue to mine and we were both hissing. I took her top off over her head and then brought my lips to her neck and nibbled. She moaned and then she shoved me to the wall and her fangs were out.

"So beautiful" she smiled,then kissed me so hard that she drew blood on my lips,I turned her so she was against the door and pulled her leg around my waist and started to rock against her. She held onto my hair and just moaned as I rocked harder against her. Sophia pulled my lips back to hers and started making love to them. Our tongues,lips and fangs never left each others mouth. There was then a beeping noise,we both let go and saw it was the microwave.

We both looked back at each other and we both could see lust in each others eyes. I straightened her hair out and then let her thigh down and smirked. Sophia blushed and then bent down to get her top and slipped it over her body. She then walked over to the microwave and opened the door to the blood bag and drank from it slowly. Watching her drink that,was quite sexy actually. After she finished she chucked it in the bin and walked over to me.

"How did it taste?" She blushed and then I chuckled.

"I meant the blood,not what we did just then" she slapped me playfully and then looked into my eyes.

"I know what you meant,do you think it will always be like that"

"Well never had warm blood,so don't know what your on about"

"No,how much I crave you" I took her hand and brought her closer to me.

"Oh,that will always be like that,one great side of being a vampire,your feelings are heightened,and it's hard to control them" she smiled then traced my lips with her finger.

"I love you so much" I gulped.

"I love you"

"Why do you gulp when I tell you that Damien?"

"Because I'm a vampire,love doesn't exactly come to people like me" Sophia then brought my hand to her heart.

"You stupid man, i had a crush on you since you saved me,and seeing how beautiful you were it just hypnotized me, I love you no matter what,Mr. Richards,and your all mine now" I chuckled and the brought her into a hug. She then looked up at me.

"I think me and my baby boy are tired"

"Let's go then" I brought her to the bedroom and we both climbed into the quilts and Sophia snuggled up to me and laughed.

"What you laughing at?"

"Baby kicked,maybe it's not ready for bed right now my bad" I smiled then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Damien"

"Night sweetheart"


End file.
